Tale of Two Towns
by Carnos
Summary: Kecorobohan Lillian membawa readers ke masalah yang baru. CH 4 : More Trouble
1. The Beginning of All

My First Harvest Moon's Fanfic

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : The Beginning of All

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal di Konohana,aku mulai terbiasa tinggal di tempat ini. Awalnya aku kelabakan dengan sikap ramah para penduduk bisa dibilang mereka sangat baik untuk orang asing sepertiku,dan sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima sikap ramah mereka. Tetapi disaat aku telah terbiasa dengan kehidupan ini,keingintahuanku mengubah segalanya.

Kalau tidak salah,hari itu hari Jumat,aku sedang berjalan-jalan di area pegunungan,aku sedang mencari bunga untuk kuberikan kepada Kana dan jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya. Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja dan semoga saja benar.

Saat sedang asik mencari bunga,aku mendengar suara gemerisik yang berasal dari semak-semak. Aku penasaran,mungkin saja ada seekor hewan terluka di semak-semak tersebut,tapi mungkin saja itu adalah beruang yang seram. Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengecek semak-semak tersebut.

Awalnya aku berharap itu adalah hewan kecil yang manis,tetapi yang kulihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Laki-laki itu memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang tersangkut semak berduri.  
"Umm...Hi?" Kataku karena tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.  
Laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia mengomel,"Bukankah kau sebaiknya membantuku."Katanya dengan nada dingin walau bagiku suaranya seperti sedang memerintah.

Jika saja aku jahat mungkin aku akan membiarkannya disini dan dimakan hewan buas,tetapi aku memiliki hati yang baik seperti ibuku. Jadi aku membantunya melepaskannya. Aku mengeluarkan sabitku dan langsung saja pria itu bergidik ngeri.  
"Apa kau tak memiliki peralatan lain selain...itu?"Tanyanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.  
Aku menggeleng lalu menambahkan,"Kau ingin bebas atau tidak?"  
Dengan pasrah,laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Aku memotong semak berduri yang meliliti kakinya dengan hati-hati menggunakan sabitku. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam,bahkan aku yakin laki-laki itu menahan napas ketika aku satu persatu memotong ranting berduri yang meliliti kakinya.

Setelah selesai membantu kaki laki-laki itu dari semak berduri,aku menyadari bahwa celananya panjangnya compang-camping -mungkin karena melewati semak berduri- yang memperlihatkan darah di kakinya.

Laki-laki itu tahu aku menyadari lukanya  
"Terima kasih" Katanya sambil memaksakan dirinya berdiri.  
Aku secara spontan memegangi tangannya dan berkata,"Jangan. Lukamu harus diobati."  
Aku dapat merasakan tatapan kaget dari laki-laki tersebut yang entah mengapa aku seperti disengat oleh laki-laki ini. Ini bukan karena pria ini keren atau apa dan aku hanya modus,tetapi aku tidak sanggup membayangkan laki-laki ini berjalan ke gunung dengan luka. Bagaimana kalau ia kehabisan darah?

Aku merobek lengan pakaianku. Sebenarnya aku menyukai pakaian ini,ini adalah pemberian dari Ina. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya nanti?

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran apa yang akan terjadi kemudian dan membalutkan kain yang berasal dari pakaianku ini ke kaki laki-laki itu. Aku mengikatnya sangat kuat sehingga dapat menghentikkan pendarahannya.  
"Selesai." Kataku kepada laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu kepadaku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Maksudku,Bukankah membantu orang itu adalah hal yang wajar?  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku  
"Lupakan." Katanya dengan nada dingin lagi. Aku tahu kalau laki-laki ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam tenggorokannya.

Laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri,"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil memegang ujung topinya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menuju kaki gunung dan kalau tidak salah itu arah sebuah desa bernama Bluebell. Aku ingat Ina pernah menceritakan padaku betapa mengerikan desa itu. Apakah laki-laki itu berasal dari desa tersebut?

* * *

Please Give a comment :)


	2. Mysterious Man

Mysterious Man

Setelah pertemuanku dengna pria aneh tadi. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Siapakah dia?Apakah dia berasal dari Bluebell? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sungguh menyakiti kepalaku. Seberapa kuat aku mencari jawabannya,aku tahu aku takkan mendapatkannya.

Entah mengapa pria itu membuatku –aku tak dapat menjelaskannya- merinding. Samar-samar aku berusaha mengingat wajahnya tetapi yang kuingat hanya topi ungunya yang menempel manis diatas rambut hezelnutnya.

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di depan rumah Nori. Begitu aku masuk,aku sudah disambut oleh kakek Nori,Gombe.  
"Silahkan masuk,Nori sudah menunggumu di dalam." Katanya dengan ceria.  
Aku hanya menjawab ucapannya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Sungguh menyenangkan punya kakek seperti itu,pikirku.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Nori sedang minum teh dengan anggun. Terkadang aku iri kecantikannya. Ia terlihat anggun dan cantik ketika sedang minum teh. Mungkin jika aku laki-laki,aku akan melamarnya.

Nori menyadari keberadaanku,"Ah Lillian,selamat datang." Katanya dengan lembut sambil menaruh kembali teh yang diminumnya ke meja. Kelembutannya itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

Apakah aku dapat menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Nori,pikirku.

Nori menyadari kebimbanganku dan mendekatiku. Menarik tanganku ke kamarnya dan mempersilahkan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku. Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan khawatir.

Aku menghela nafas dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Nori mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya,aku dengan ragu bertanya kepadanya,"Apakah...Menurutmu Bluebell begitu..mengerikan?"

Nori terdiam sebentar mencermati perkataan temannya. Kemudian ia membuka mulut. "Tentu saja." Katanya dengan berapi-api. "Bluebell adalah tempat orang-orang sombong yang menanggap makanan mereka lebih baik daripada Konohana... "  
Aku terbengong melihat perubahan sikap Nori. Belum pernah aku melihat Nori seperti ini.  
"Dan kau sebaiknya jangan bertemu pria itu lagi." Kata Nori tiba-tiba.

Entah apa yang terjadi,tetapi aku merasakan sengatan lagi,tetapi sengatan yang ini sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya hatiku terbelah. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang tak kukenal.

Nori bingung karena aku terdiam selama beberapa saat,jadi ia menyentuh tanganku lagi dan aku kembali sadar. "Kumohon Lillian,aku tak ingin kau terkena masalah. Berjanjilah padaku." Katanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya. Tetapi rasanya sulit sekali. Rasanya seluruh ototku bergerak melawanku. Tetapi akhirnya,aku tersenyum kepada Nori dan berkata,"Tenang saja,aku berjanji kepadamu."

Nori tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri,"Tunggu disini." Katanya sambil mencari sesuatu. Aku menelengkan kepalaku kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian,Nori datang kembali dengan membawa pakaian yang sangat cantik. Aku pun bertanya kepadanya,"Untuk apa itu?" dan Nori menjawab dengan senyuman termanisnya,"Kau pakai ini dulu sementara aku akan membetulkan pakaianmu."

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Nori. Apakah sengaja atau tidak sengaja,tetapi pakaian ini sangat pas untukku! Seakan hanya khusus dibuat untukku.  
"Waah,ini cantik sekali." Kataku bergerak-gerak mengelilingi kamar Nori dengan pakaian baruku. Nori tertawa kecil,"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dan tunjukkan pakaian barumu kepada Kana?"  
Seketika itu juga,aku merasa pipiku memanas,"B-ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"  
Nori mengedipkan matanya kepadaku,"Aku memiliki mata yang tajam." Kemudian ia mendorongku keluar dari rumahnya,"Selamat bersenang-senang." Dan menutup pintunya.

"Nori bisa tahu..."Kataku pada diri sendiri,"Lalu apakah...Kana tahu?"  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiranku. Tapi bagaimana kalau Kana beneran tahu,"Aku ingin mati sekarang"  
"Kalau kau mati,nanti bakal repot."  
Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati Kana sedang berada di depan wajahku dan langsung saja aku salah tingkah,"A-apa yang kaulakukan disini!"  
Kana bingung dengan pertanyaanku,"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Mengapa kau berada di sini?" Mendengar perkataan Kana,aku melihat sekelilingku,ternyata aku berada di padang rumput Kana. Memegangi pagar kayu Kana dengan erat,aku sadar Kana memperhatikanku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sekarang aku beneran ingin mati.  
"Hei..Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kana dengan khawatir.  
Aku spontan menjawabnya,"Ya. Tentu saja!"  
Tetapi tatapan Kana tak lepas dariku. "Kau tadi bilang,'ingin mati'...Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak ngomong itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."  
Kana tersenyum lembut kepadaku."Pasti berat melakukan pekerjaanmu seorang diri. Apalagi kau perempuan.."Lalu ia membelai rambutku. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Saat itu,aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah senyuman menawan Kana. Dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,kalau saja Kuda Kana tidak meringkik kesepian,pasti jantungku akan meledak.

"Jika butuh pertolongan,datang saja kepadaku." Kata Kana sebelum menghampiri kudanya dan membelai kudanya dengan kasih sayang. Enak rasanya menjadi kuda Kana,selalu disayang olehnya.

Hari sudah malam dan aku kembali ke rumahku. Hari yang menyenangkan. Tetapi rasanya aku lupa sesuatu. Apa ya?

* * *

Comment Pls :)

I really do need some advice...


	3. Trouble At Bluebell

Trouble At Bluebell

Aku terbangun begitu terpaan sinar matahari muncul melalui jendelaku. Lagi-lagi hari yang cerah,pikirku. Bukannya aku tak menyukai hari yang cerah. Tetapi hari ini rasanya feeling ku enggak enak.  
Dengan malas,aku beranjak dari kasurku,segera mandi,sarapan -Ah hari ini roti isi lagi- ,melihat asetku –lumayan,aku mendapat 2.000 G-, dan menyiapkan peralatanku. Dan hari baru telah dimulai.

Aku memulai hari yang indah ini dengan menyiram tanaman-tanaman manisku. Ah,lobak-lobak manisku telah tumbuh daun. Berarti sebentar lagi,kalian akan segera kupanen dan kujual. Selain lobak,aku juga menanam kentang. Tapi belum tumbuh apapun. Apakah aku salah merawatnya?

Setelah menyiram tanaman-tanamanku,aku bermain-main dengan kudaku,Phillip. Namanya kuambil dari nama kakakku. Terkadang aku merindukan kakakku. Sekarang tidak lagi,karena Phillip kudaku selalu menemaniku. "Ya kan,Phillip?" Entah mengerti atau hanya menjawab asal,kudaku memberikan dengusan,yang kuanggap sebagai ya.

Hari ini sangat cerah,jadi aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Aku menunggangi Phillip dengan mudah. Waktu kecil,aku sudah sering menunggang kuda.  
Saat kami melewati rumah Kana,aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku. Apakah Kana sudah bangun? Lalu imajinasiku semakin liar. Aku membayangkan wajah tidur Kana dan langsung saja pipiku memanas. "Kyaa. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!" Seruku pada diri sendiri,yang membuat Phillip berhenti seketika. "Hey!" Seruku sambil menendang pelan tubuh Phillip,yang disertai dengusan Phillip sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya. Bahkan kuda ini mirip dengan kakakku,sama-sama menyebalkan.

Kami berdua berada di gunung. Aku menangkap berbagai serangga,ikan,dan benda-benda yang bisa kujual hingga tasku penuh. Aku sengaja tak membawa kereta kecilku. Karena Phillip tidak menyukai mengangkut kereta itu. Walau terkadang,aku memaksanya.

Phillip sedang minum air di sungai sementara aku tiduran di atas rumput hijau. Saat aku melakukan itu,aku merasakan kedamaian yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Tapi kedamaian ini hancur begitu orang itu datang.  
"Bukannya bekerja,menanam tanaman,dapat uang,lalu menikah. Malah tiduran disini."  
Langsung saja,mimpi indahku hancur berkeping-keping begitu mendengar suara itu.  
"Biarin. Aku juga butuh istirahat juga,tahu." Balasku  
Dirk tertawa kecil. "Kau benar." Lalu ia duduk di sampingku.  
"Sudah selesai mengirim suratnya?" Tanyaku sambil meliriknya.  
Dirk mulai menggaruk kepalanya. "Err...sudah...Tapi..."  
Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. "Tapi?"  
"Aku lagi-lagi salah mengirim surat."  
Mendengar itu,tawaku langsung meledak.  
"Sama sekali tidak lucu,Lillian." Serunya setengah marah.  
"Fine."

Lalu aku teringat pertanyaan yang membuatku bimbang selama ini. "Dirk. Apa kau tau desa bernama Bluebell?"  
"Tentu saja. Mengapa?" Katanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.  
Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di antara kedua kakiku. "Sebenarnya..Aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari Bluebell-"  
"Dan kau ingin bertanya kepadaku siapa laki-laki itu." Sela Dirk. "Well,aku sudah sering ke desa tersebut. Jadi aku mengenal orang-orang yang disana."  
Mendengar itu,aku memegang tangannya dengan spontan. "Apa kau diapa-apain oleh mereka? Apa kau diberi makanan beracun yang membuatmu sembelit selama 1 tahun? Apa kau dipaksa memakan kotoran hewa-"  
" dan tidak. Sungguh,aku tak tahu apa yang Ina ceritakan padamu tentang Bluebell." Selanya lagi.  
"Jadi Bluebell itu seperti apa?"  
"Hm..Sulit menceritakannya kepadamu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku kesana."  
"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku diapa-apain oleh mereka?Dipaksa makan-"  
"Tenang saja. Mereka tak akan melakukan itu. Kalau mereka apa-apain dirimu. Aku akan menjagamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan keren.  
Selama beberapa saat,aku terbengong. "Tumben sekali kau bersikap dewasa." Kataku terheran-heran.  
Lalu ia mendengus kesal. "Aku memang sudah dewasa."

"Lillian,kau tak perlu menyamar segala."  
"Bagaimana,kalau ada hal tak terduga terjadi? Misalnya kau terpisah dariku dan para penduduk Bluebell mengetahui aku berasal dari Konohana."  
"Kalau begitu...jangan pinjem bajuku juga, dong!" Kata Dirk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.  
"Aku tak punya baju Bluebell. Lagipula kau masih punya baju,kok." Kataku berkacak pinggang menggunakan pakaian Dirk.  
Aku meminjam baju Dirk. Kemeja putih,jaket biru tua berlengan panjang,celana panjang berwarna gelap. Walau pakaian itu agak kebesaran. Tapi tidak menjadi masalah..dan aku meminjam topi biru tua Dirk untuk menyembunyikan rambut panjangku. Sehingga aku seperti cowok.  
"Hey Dirk,apa aku sudah seperti cowok?"  
"Kau memang cowok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.  
Langsung saja aku memukulnya.

Kami berdua pun pergi ke Bluebell. Begitu berjalan memasuki Bluebell,kami disambut oleh seorang kakek-kakek pendek bermata biru, berambut pirang yang ditutupi topi hijau,menggunakan jaket hitam yang tetap memperlihatkan rompi coklatnya yang menutupi kemeja putihnya dan celana panjang coklat,dan orang itu membawa tongkat aneh. Yang kata Ina itu adalah benda sihir yang digunakan untuk mempengaruhi orang-orang.  
Aku bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Dirk,dan memperhatikan kakek tua itu dari balik tubuh Dirk.  
"Selamat siang,nak Dirk." Katanya dengan ramah. "Boleh aku tahu,apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya kepada Dirk begitu melihat benjol besar di kepalanya.  
Dirk kikuk begitu ditanya seperti itu. Aku menebak pasti ia ingin menjawab: Ada perempuan gila yang memukulku. Tapi ia malah menjawab sambil tertawa kikuk,"Tidak apa-apa,Mayor Rutger. Hanya terjatuh."  
"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." Katanya,lalu ia sadar bahwa aku ada di balik tubuh Dirk,"Dan siapakah anak muda ini?"  
Dirk tersenyum terpaksa,"Dia sepupu dari jauh. Ia datang untuk berkunjung kesini."  
Lalu Rutger tertawa sambil berkata,"Kalau begitu selamat datang. Kau boleh melihat sepuasnya desaku yang indah ini. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menemani kalian."Katanya lalu pergi.

"Wow. Orang yang sangat bangga dengan desanya." Gumamku.  
"Hei Lillian." Panggil Dirk. "Tolong jangan cengkram aku seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.  
Aku ternyata tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Dirk dengan kuat. "Ups. Maaf." Kataku lalu melepaskan tanganku.  
"Lebih baik kita balik saja." Kata Dirk tiba-tiba.  
Langsung saja aku mengehentakkan kakiku. "Tidak bisa!Kita sudah sejauh ini! Masa harus balik!" Aku menatap mata hijaunya. Menunjukkan aku takkan kembali sebelum selesai melihat-lihat kota Bluebell.  
Terjadi adu tatap mata antara aku dan Dirk. Lalu akhirnya Dirk menyerah dan berkata,"Baiklah. Kalau kau mencengkramku seperti itu lagi. Kita balik."  
"Oke~" Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan besar Dirk.

Awalnya aku takut-takut. Tetapi lama-lama aku menjadi terbiasa dan mulai bersenang-senang,bahkan aku tak perlu memegang baju Dirk,jika Dirk memperkenalkan dengan orang baru.  
"Kalian kakak beradik,ya?"Kata Jesicca.  
Biasanya,Dirk-lah yang menjawab,tapi kali ini aku menjawabnya,"Tidak. Kami saudara sepupu."  
"Wah,melihat kalian mengingatkanku pada anak-anakku." Kata Jesicca,lalu ia melanjutkan,"Mereka sangat dekat,bahkan aku khawatir dengan anakku nantinya. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan kepada kalian."  
"Terima kasih,Jessica. Aku sangat menghargainya." Kataku lalu melanjutkan melihat-lihatnya lagi bersama Dirk.  
Kami akhirnya tiba di sebuah toko bunga.  
"Waah,toko apa ini. Cantik sekali." Kataku begitu melihat bunga-bunga indah yang terjejer rapi di depan toko.  
"Ini toko Cam. Tempat untuk membeli bunga dan parfum." Jelas Dirk.  
"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi,ayo."Kataku menarik tangan Dirk.

Kami masuk ke toko bunga. Dan sungguh tempat yang cantik. Bunga-bunga dirangkai dengan indah. Ada sebuah bunga yang menarik perhatianku. Bunga Carnation. Aku belum pernah melihat bunga yang secantik ini. Warna merahnya betul-betul memukau. Aku tergoda untuk menyentuh mahkotanya,ketika sebuah tangan menahanku.  
"Jangan sentuh."  
Aku segera melihat siapa yang menahan tanganku ini. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan kemarin pagi datang. Aku ingat sekarang. Orang yang terluka itu. Itulah orang yang sedang memegang tanganku dengan kasar.  
"Maafkan saudara sepupuku ini." Kata Dirk melepaskan tangan pria itu dariku. Lalu Dirk menatapku yang tak berani menatap pria yang ada di depanku. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Kenalkan ini Phillip. Dan Phillip,kenalkan ini adalah Cam." Kata Dirk memperkenalkan diriku dan pria bernama Cam itu.

"S-senang bertemu denganmu." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan,sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegang topi milik Dirk hingga menutupi wajahku.  
Cam terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menerima uluran tanganku,"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Walau ekspresinya tidak mengatakan senang.  
Entah mengapa aku tak tahan dengan jantungku yang terus menerus berdetak kencang. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Secara spontan,aku lari dari tempat itu.  
"H-hei Philip." Seru Dirk.

Aku berlari dan berlari,aku berlari tanpa melihat kedepan sehingga menabrak seseorang yang membuatku terjatuh kebelakang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tangisan,aku pun membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hezelnutnya yang dikuncir dua dan mata zamrudnya yang dipenuhi air mata.  
"Ap-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Gadis kecil itu tetap menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kali ini aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Lalu aku teringat kata-kata ibuku ketika kecil,jangan panik,tarik nafas yang dalam-dalam dan pikirkan jalan keluarnya.  
Aku pun mengikuti omongan ibuku.  
"Jangan menangis,anak manis." Kataku sambil mengusap air matanya. "Air matamu terlalu indah untuk disia-siakan." Kataku lembut.  
Gadis itu pun akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menatap mataku. Wah mata yang cantik,pikirku dalam hati.  
"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu walau masih sesegukan tapi ia mau menunjukkan betis kakinya yang berdarah. Seketika itu,aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sungai terdekat.  
Aku menggulung lengan bajuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang kusimpan di saku baju Dirk. Aku memasukkan sapu tanganku ke air sungai,lalu menariknya kembali dan mulai membasuh kaki gadis kecil tersebut.  
"S-sak-kit." Katanya merintih kesakitan.  
"Tahan sedikit. Ini demi dirimu."  
Aku sangat gugup dengan gadis ini. Karena gadis kecil ini sedari tadi menatapku terus.  
"Kalau boleh tahu,siapa namamu?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.  
Gadis kecil itu dengan malu-malu memberi tahu namanya. "Cheryl."  
Aku menatap wajah gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Namamu sangat manis. Seperti dirimu."

"Hei! Siapa kau?!" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Segera saja aku berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Cheryl tetapi lebih dewasa. Aku menebaknya sebagai kakak Cheryl.  
"A-ak-"  
"Dia adalah pangeran Cheryl!" Seru Cheryl sambil memelukku. Apa?!  
"Cheryl! Segera kau menjauh dari orang itu!" Seru laki-laki tersebut.  
"Tidak mau! Cheryl hanya ingin bersama pangeran Cheryl!" Cheryl memelukku dengan erat. Dirk,tolong aku,kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Review woi!  
Masa dah Ch 3 kaga ada yg review -_-" Blng kek bagus apa gaknya,Kekurangan kelebihannya.  
Kan Carnos jadi sedih...


	4. More Trouble!

More Trouble!

"Silahkan. Anggap saja dirumah sendiri." Kata Jesicca kepadaku seraya menaruh segelah teh yang masih hangat di meja tepat di hadapanku. Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukai Jesicca,tetapi aku sedang tidak berada di posisi yang bisa dibilang bagus.

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang. Cheryl menganggapku pangerannya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mirip pangeran. Aku tidak tampan,aku tidak kaya,dan terlebih lagi aku bukan laki-laki!

Sementara itu,kakaknya,Ash,menatapku dengan tajamnya. Seakan ia tidak rela menyerahkan adiknya kepada seorang laki-laki asing yang baru ditemui oleh adiknya.

Sekarang aku berada di rumah Jesicca,Ash dan Cheryl. Kudengar tempat ini menjual ayam,sapi dan makanannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membeli hewan dari mereka. Mungkin setelah aku terlepas dari masalah ini.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang,aku di ajak atau lebih tepatnya dibawa kesini oleh Cheryl. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolaknya,tetapi Cheryl menatapku dengan penuh harap,sehingga aku tak bisa menolaknya. Sungguh,gadis ini sangat berbakat sekali membuat orang-orang mengikuti kemauannya.

Setelah Jesicca memberikanku teh,ia menarik Ash keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehingga meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Pangeran,namamu siapa?" Tanya Cheryl tiba-tiba.  
Aku dengan kikuk menjawab pertanyaannya,"Phillip."Sebenarnya ini nama kakakku. Entah mengapa nama kakakku selalu muncul di benakku ketika sedang memikirkan nama laki-laki.  
"Pangeran Phillip.."Kata Cheryl dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil memanjakan dirinya di lenganku.  
Ketika kecil,aku teringat ingin memiliki adik perempuan yang manis. Tetapi orangtuaku tidak memperbolehkannya. Memiliki dua anak saja sudah repot apalagi tambah satu lagi,kata mereka kepadaku. Tetapi sekarang,begitu melihat Cheryl,bagian dalam diriku mengatakan kepadaku: Aku mungkin dapat menjadi pangerannya untuk beberapa saat ini.  
Tetapi bagian diriku yang lain mengatakan : Tidak. Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku seorang gadis yang berasal dari Konohana..Apakah sikapnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikap yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku saat ini.  
"Pangeran Phillip...Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suara jernih Cheryl menyadarkanku dari perang batinku.  
Aku tersenyum kepadanya,"Aku baik-baik saja,hanya sedikit pusing."  
"Panger-"  
"Kumohon jangan panggil aku pangeran. Panggil saja aku Phillip." Sela ku.  
Mendengar itu,pipi Cheryl semakin memerah,"Baiklah. Phillip."  
Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Cheryl,"Ya?"  
Cheryl menutup mata dan dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya kepadaku.  
"Cher-"  
Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan munculah Ash dengan tampang garang,"Jangan kau ganggu adikku!" Seru Ash.  
"Kakak!" Seru Cheryl terkejut melihat kakakknya.  
Aku hanya terbengong melihat kejadian tersebut. Aku telah membuatnya semakin parah,batinku.

Hari sudah malam dan telah kusadari,aku sudah berada di dalam rumah tercintaku. Aku menghela nafas dan berpikir betapa lelahnya hari ini. Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku dan menjatuhkan diriku pada kasur empuk. Lalu ingatan-ingatan tadi siang merasuki pikiranku dan aku menontonnya seakan menonton bioskop.

_Setelah Cheryl mencoba menciumku,Ash mendobrak pintu dan mengamuk, tak lama kemudian Dirk datang tepat pada waktunya, dan ia menarikku keluar dari tempat itu. Aku ingat,Dirk sangat marah kepadaku dan mengomeliku. _  
Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-katanya yang manis.  
_"Lillian,kau sungguh membuatku gila kali ini. Tahukah kau betapa aku khawatir?"Katanya dengan ekspresi marah,khawatir,sedih yang bercampur jadi satu._  
Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku sangat senang,memiliki orang yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.  
_Setelah mengomeliku,Dirk mengantarku kembali ke rumahku. Selama perjalanan,Dirk tidak berbicara padaku. Apakah ia marah? Padahal aku sudah minta maaf kepadanya. Walau ia tidak berbicara padaku,tetapi tangannya menggenggamku seakan tidak ingin aku lari lagi.  
_Aku menatap tanganku,Dirk selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku. Aku menyanyanginya.  
Aku merasakan mataku berat,dan langsung saja aku tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Hari ini aku bermimpi...  
_Di gunung,aku tak tahu dimana tepatnya,tetapi di depanku terdapat sebuah kolam. Kolam itu sangat jernih. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dasarnya.  
Di sampingku,aku melihat Kana,menggenggam tangan kananku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang hanya ia berikan pada kuda-kudanya. Tatapannya sangat lembut. Untuk beberapa saat,aku tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Kana.  
Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggamku tangan kiriku. Aku menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa itu. Orang itu. Cam.  
Cam mengenggamku tanganku,tidak seperti Kana. Ia tidak menggenggam tanganku,ia hanya menyentuhnya. Tatapan Cam sangat dingin,dan entah mengapa aku merasa tatapannya seakan mengajakku ke dunianya,dunia yang gelap.  
Setelah aku menatap Cam,aku menoleh ke arah Dirk,tetapi bukan Dirk yang kulihat,tetapi seorang wanita yang berambut hijau dengan rambut yg diikat cepol dua.  
"Pilihanmu menentukkan desa ini..."  
Lalu seakan sebuah kekuatan misterius mendorongku. _  
Aku terbangun dari tidurku..  
Sambil terduduk dalam kasurku. Aku memegangi kepalaku. Kata-kata wanita itu bergema di kepalaku.  
"Siapa wanita itu?"

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu,dengan terburu-buru aku bangun dari kasurku dan segera membukakan pintu.  
"Selamat pagi Lillian." Kata Ina kepadaku.  
Aku segera merapikan rambutku serta bajuku yang ternyata aku lupa menggantinya. "A-ah Selamat pagi,Ina. Ada apa?" Kataku terburu-buru.  
Ina memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang tajam,lalu ia menatap langsung mataku dengna serius,"Sebenarnya,aku ingin membicarakan soal Cooking Festival besok. Yun yang seharusnya menghadiri cooking festival besok jatuh sakit..."  
Aku menundukkan kepala,"Semoga ia cepat sembuh."  
Ina memegang pundakku,"Aku juga berharap begitu."Katanya tersenyum kecil,lalu kembali serius,"Oleh karena itu. Aku sebagai mayor Konohana memintamu menggantikkannya."  
Mataku langsung membesar dan spontan aku menggelengkan kepala dan tanganku,"Waaaa,A-aku tak bisa memasak." Aku pernah mengikuti Cooking Festival,tetapi hanya menyemangati,dan ini pertama kalinya aku ikut secara langsung menjadi orang yang membawa nama baik Konohana.  
Wajah Ina menjadi gelap,"Kalau begitu,kita akan kalah melawan Bluebell. Kau ingin Konohana dijelek-jelekkan oleh Bluebell..?"  
Langsung saja aku marah begitu membayangkan Blubell menjelekkan desa indah seperti Konohana. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan ikut Cooking Festival!" Seruku penuh semangat.  
Wajah Ina kembali bersemangat,"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Tema besok adalah makanan penutup. Aku berharap kau menang." Katanya lalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Ina,kakiku melemas,dan aku duduk di depan pintu,"Bagaimana aku bisa memasak makanan penutup~?"Kataku lemas. Aku tak pernah memasak...Aku hanya bisa membuat roti isu,telur mata sapi. Kalau mau belajar,juga tinggal besok. Bagaimana ini?  
Kemudia aku sadar,hari telah siang,aku segera ganti baju dan mulai menyirami tanamanku,setelah itu aku pergi ke kandang Phllip.

Ketika berada di kandang Phllip,aku mengusapnya sambil berkata,"Phillip,aku galau nih..." yang djawab suara ringkihan Phillip. "Tadi pagi Ina datang ke rumahku dan memintaku ikut Cooking Festival,bukan menjadi penyemangatnya,menjadi pesertanya." Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas yang panjang. "Dan bodohnya,aku mau saja. Padahal aku gak bisa bikin makanan penutup!"Lalu aku memeluk leher Phillip sambil menangis. "Bagaimana ini,Phillip!Bantu aku!"  
"Kau ingin kubantu membuat makanan penutup?"  
Lalu aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap Phillip,"Phillip!kau bisa bicara?!"Kataku tak percaya.  
"Suaramu mirip Kana.."  
Lalu sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku,dan langsung saja aku tergeoloncak kaget. "Waa,kau mengagetkanku." Kataku sembari melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Kana sedang tersenyum kepadaku.  
"Aku sudah dengar dari Ina,dan ia memintaku membantumu membuat makanan penutup."  
Langsung saja pipiku memerah begitu memikirkan Kana akan membantuku membuat makanan penutup.  
Pikiranku melayang kemana.  
"Um...Halooo?Lillian?" Panggil Kana berusaha meyadarkanku.  
Sementara itu,Phillip menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus.

* * *

Terima kasih buat Juan,orang yang pertama kalinya memberikan review padaku pada fanfic ini TT m TT *Celebrate*  
Senang sekali ada orang yang mendukung cerita ini / tapi bukannya HMTToT itu udh banyak yg post ya?  
Untuk yang lainnya,tolong kasih review please~? Pengen tau kekurangan ceritaku...


End file.
